Trapped
by TeylaFan
Summary: JT: AU for after Spoils of War. Something happened when John killed the wraith Queen...


Link: h t t p:// i252.photobucket.c o m/albums/hh20/TeylaFan/ficcover.jpg - (without the spaces)  
--An awesome cover made by **_maffieg_**--

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

Beta'd by _**Ruby Caspar**_ - thank you :)

This story is for the lovely _**scifan**_ – **Happy Birthday sci!!**

And this idea came from _**maffieg**_ - so all credit goes to her!

Takes place after Spoils of War.

* * *

**Trapped**

Teyla was sparring in the gym, going through her routines by herself. Same time every day. Even at 6 months pregnant, she still wanted to make sure that she remained fit.

And she looked as graceful as ever.

John knew that she was aware of his presence. She didn't mind him being there.

Teyla realised that he was concerned for her well being, and that he didn't want her to do too much. That was why he checked up on her every now and then.

She continued with her training session for a while longer.

And John continued to watch her, leaning casually against the doorpost.

Then she stopped, and stretched for a moment. Teyla walked over towards her bag, and put her rods down. Picking up her water bottle she turned to him, smiling.

"Good morning John."

"Morning Teyla," he answered, returning her smile. "Sleep alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I slept well. And you?"

John shrugged. "Fine," he answered.

Teyla gave him another small smile, and turned to the window to pick up her bag.

Something changed. He noticed it immediately. Her shoulders tensed, and her back straightened.

"Teyla?" he asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Her head tilted in his direction, but she didn't answer him.

He repeated her name, and took a few steps towards her.

She finally turned around. Her face emotionless, her eyes cold.

John stopped walking. Her face… it reminded him of…** -** when she was being controlled by a Wraith the very first time she tried to connect with them.

But – that couldn't be…

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, while starting to circle around him.

John's eyes widened with shock, and he moved away from her, so that they where circling each other.

As soon as he reached the window he grabbed one of her bantos rods.

He always carried his sidearm with him, but he would never shoot her.

John couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't possibly be controlled by a wraith, could she?

Maybe if there was a ship nearby in orbit. But then the sensors would've picked it up, and they would have radioed him immediately.

When 'Teyla' saw him picking up one of the sticks, she hissed again in anger, and advanced towards him.

John was in the corner, so there was no way he could back away from her.

She tried to hit him, but he brought up the stick, causing her wrist to connect painfully with it.

She winced and stepped back, cradling her arm. Her expression of pain turned into anger very quickly, and he only had a second to prepare for her second attack.

This time she faked another hit, but grabbed the stick at the last moment, pulling at it with all of her strength.

John stumbled forwards, and caught her arm, stopping it from breaking his nose.

"Teyla… Stop!" he pleaded. "I know this isn't you, snap out of it!"

He was struggling with her, trying get control. But she was a lot stronger than she usually was, and he knew that in the end – she would win this.

He pulled her towards him; moving out of the way, and sent her forward, so that she had to catch herself with her arms. This was what he had meant, and even though it pained him to hurt her – he slammed his elbow into her upper back, and caught her as she went limp.

John carefully lowered her to the ground, laying her on her back.

Then he reached for his radio.

"Keller? This is Sheppard, come in."

Her response came quickly. "Colonel Sheppard? What is it?" she asked.

"It's Teyla… Something's wrong…"

xxxxx

There she was, lying there… so still and pale.

John was sitting next to Teyla's bed, looking at her still form, the concern clearly visible on his face.

Keller had come to the gym immediately when he had explained the whole thing. The medical staff had put Teyla on a stretcher and brought her to the infirmary.

When they arrived, Keller administered a mild sedative, nothing that could harm the baby. And Carter had asked them to restrain Teyla, just as a precaution.

John sighed, and stood up, walking over towards Keller and the rest.

Everybody had already been informed, and tests had been completed.

"So Doc, what do you think?" John asked.

Keller didn't look happy. She fiddled a little with Teyla's chart and frowned.

"Well… I have a theory," she started. "Do you remember when Teyla took over the Queen's mind on the Wraith ship?"

Ronon, Rodney and John all nodded simultaneously.

Keller sighed. "Well… when Colonel Sheppard killed the Queen, their minds where still connected," she explained. "And because the body of the wraith Queen died, her mind was… trapped – so to speak. It had nowhere else to go other than Teyla's mind."

Rodney cleared his throat. "So what you're saying… is that the Queen's consciousness is trapped in Teyla's mind?"

Keller nodded. "Exactly."

"Is there something we can do?" John asked, hopeful.

Keller nodded again. "I think so. Teyla needs to regain control over her body. When she does that, she can destroy the Queen's mind completely."

"But if Teyla can do that, then what's stopping the Queen from doing that to Teyla's mind right now?" Rodney asked.

"Teyla's mind is linked to the mind of her son. She's protecting him from the mind of the Queen. That makes her stronger than the Queen," Keller answered.

"How do you know that?" Carter asked.

"Because he's still alive."

There was a momentary silence within the group. Everybody was processing all of the information.

"What do we do now?" John asked. "How can Teyla regain control?"

"I am positive that they're already fighting for control, but Teyla will need a little help. We just need to help her to regain control of her body. If she has that, then she will be able to destroy the Queen completely."

Ronon frowned, impatient. "Ok, so how do we help her?" he asked.

"We use the same technology that we used to get the alien entity out of Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard." Keller explained.

Rodney looked at her with wide eyes. "Well who's gonna do it then? 'Cause you know… last time it almost killed me… and…" He started rambling.

Everybody rolled their eyes, and John sighed. "Take it easy Rodney. I'll do it."

"You sure?" Ronon asked him.

John nodded. He knew Ronon would do it without hesitation for Teyla as well, but he had experienced it before, and he knew what it was like to be in someone else's mind.

"Let's do this," John said confidently. The longer they stood here debating, the longer Teyla had to fight for her life.

xxxxx

John was lying on a gurney next to Teyla's.

Keller had everything set up, and stood ready with a sedative.

"Are you sure about this Colonel?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

He met her eyes, and nodded. "Yes, absolutely."

"Alright, administering sedative."

xxxxx

It took John a while to get his bearings. It was dark, and he could barely see his own hands.

He looked around. He was on Athos. Old Athos… before it was culled.

Then he heard it.

Darts.

He swallowed and took a deep breath to calm himself. This wasn't real. It wasn't.

He had to find Teyla.

xxxxx

John felt vulnerable without his gun with him. But he kept reminding himself that this wasn't real, he didn't need his gun.

Arriving at Teyla's tent, he pushed aside the flap, and entered.

She wasn't there.

His jaw clenched, and he bit his lip. He was concerned for her. She probably didn't know that this wasn't real, and her fear could kill her.

She was strong, but even she had her fears and weaknesses.

John heard a scream coming from outside, and he ran out of the tent.

Teyla was running at top speed, heading for the trees. Her appearance hadn't changed. She was still pregnant in her dream.

"Teyla!" he called.

She stopped abruptly, and turned to him.

John could see the fear and terror clearly on her face. It took her a second to recognise him.

"John?" she asked, a frown on her face.

He jogged over to her, and pulled her close, her enlarged stomach against his flat one.

"It's ok Teyla. I'm here."

She shook her head and pulled back slightly. "How…?" she asked, then she shook her head. "It does not matter. I have to find him."

John frowned. "Who?"

"My father, Tagan." She looked desperate. "I cannot lose him."

He cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "Teyla… listen to me; this is _not _real," he started. "When you controlled the Queen's mind on the hive, and she died, she got trapped inside your mind."

"This is a dream Teyla. You lost your father years ago." John shook her slightly, forcing her to focus.

Her eyes filled with tears, threatening to fall. She shook her head again.

"No! I do not believe you…" She sobbed. "My father _has_ to be alive… I can not live without him…"

John bit his lip, to try and stop his own tears from falling. "Yes you can! You're strong Teyla, you _will _survive without him." He said, convinced of it.

Teyla stopped sobbing, and looked in his eyes. Slowly her look of grief turned into determination, and she took a deep breath, visibly pulling herself together.

"You have to wake up now Teyla… _please _wake up."

Everything began to fade around them, and John couldn't help but smile a little. It was working. She was waking up.

xxxxx

Next thing he knew he was back in the infirmary.

John sat up with a gasp. "Teyla…" he whispered.

He looked to his right and there she was. She was asleep. Asleep? How could that be?

"Colonel Sheppard?" Came a voice to his left.

He turned his head, and saw Keller approaching.

She noticed his confusion, and smiled a little, reassuring him. "It's ok Colonel. You managed to wake her up. With the help of the new psychiatrist, Teyla killed the Queen's mind. She's safe now." Keller nodded, her smile widening.

"But why didn't I wake up right away?" John questioned.

Keller shrugged. "It took a lot of your energy to go into Teyla's dream, and your body needed to recover properly."

John nodded slowly. "Makes sense. So how long was I out?"

Keller looked at her watch. "About 2 hours."

"What about Teyla?" John asked, concerned.

"Well… her body has to recover from this ordeal as well, she just needs rest. Her baby will be just fine as well. I'm more concerned about her mentally. She wouldn't tell anybody what was in her dream, and I just hope this hasn't done her any psychological damage."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up," he assured Keller, looking at Teyla's still form. "She's tough, she'll get over this."

"That seems like a good idea Colonel. Well, I'm keeping you here for another hour or so for observation, but after that you're free to go."

John nodded. "Thanks doc."

xxxxx

_3 days later…_

He found her in the gym. As expected.

She was sitting by the window, looking over at the city.

They had talked about the whole thing after she was released from the infirmary, and he had learned about her father. What he was like and how he looked. The bond they shared had grown even stronger because of this experience.

"John," she said, acknowledging his presence.

"Teyla," he responded.

He walked over to her, sitting down next to her. A comfortable silence between them.

No words where needed for them to understand each other.

They were both content watching the sun disappear behind the towers of the city. And they where both happy to just spend time together, recovering.

The end.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
